


The Blood God

by LunarTrash



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP
Genre: DSMP, Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Jschlatt - Freeform, Manburg Festival, Tommyinit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Vauge mention of, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, and others - Freeform, manburg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarTrash/pseuds/LunarTrash
Summary: A historical recount of the Blood God's titleholder.
Kudos: 1





	The Blood God

The Blood God.

The Blood God: title/person: Technoblade.  
Technoblade, the anthropomorphic boar.  
He is admittedly one of the most feared people in the land. His battle skills and knowledge makes him a formidable opponent. He traveled to the land after the election of Jschlatt and the exile of Wilbur Soot and Tommyinnit. In the beginning, the Blood God’s reputation was nothing but a rumor, and in this land, all rumors should be taken with a block of salt. Technoblade seemed to be nothing but an old ally of Wilbur and Tommy. He carved out a cave to make a potato farm in the ravine turned home, Pogtopia.  
Beyond that, Technoblade seemed to be a calm collected individual. There is more to a person than what meets the eye.  
The weeks after his arrival are vague, but one thing is for certain, he is a warrior. A base was constructed underground, he suited up with enchanted Netherite armor and weapons. He spent hours in the Nether, collecting animals and materials.  
When Manberg held its first and last festival, The Red Festival. The Blood God made his first appearance. History will tell you differently, but let it be known, Technoblade is still a person.  
Rebellion and spies are what is recalled of Manburg and its one-time president Schlatt.  
The Manburg Festival was supposed to be a celebration, it turned into a massacre.  
Schlatt, addict, alcoholic, and president was not as useless as history remembers.  
Wise and cunning he knew the only way to maintain peace in L’manburg/Manburg was to remove the two people that caused most of the trouble. He was power-hungry, but he was smart. Manburg flourished under him. The Festival was another power move.  
Tubbo, the first and last right hand to Schlatt and spy was in attendance. Lurking in the shadows were the two exiled men.  
The plan, you see, is simple. Tubbo gives a speech and at a code word, Wilbur blows everything up, with the TNT that’s hidden under soft green grass and dark brown dirt.  
It does not go that way. Schlatt, not as foolish as it seems, boxed Tubbo in and calls Tenchoblade up onto the podium.  
This is where stories diverge and spiral. The universally accepted story goes as follows; Upon the stage, Schlatt orders Technoblade to kill Tubbo as an example of what happens to traitors. Technoblade, susceptible to peer pressure, is already on edge. He follows the path of The Blood God, he is a warrior bathed in blood. He is plagued by the voice of deceased followers of The Blood God.  
What is usually a whisper in the back of his mind begins to chant. To gain in volume as his composer slips. Eyes stare into his being, they know everything. The crossbow is loaded with fireworks, it’s heavy in his hand. The safety is off, that is truly a hazard. All it would take is a muscle spasm and...well it would go off with a bang. Wilbur and Tommy are silent, offering no other option. Schlatt is still ordering him to kill Tubbo, oh Tubbo. Panic fills the teen’s voice. His back is flushed against the wall of his makeshift prison. He’s like a cornered mouse. Tubbo isn’t even on his last life, he’ll start breathing only moments after he stops. Wilbur and Tommy are silent, and the voices are oh so loud.  
His grip begins to slip as adrenaline and bloodlust start to fill his mind.  
“Tubbo-” He weighs the choices here. The crossbow holds three rockets. The rocket will kill Tubbo. One will also kill Schlatt and one will kill Quackity. Tubbo’s blue eyes go wide and tears start to fill them. Baby blue. In a small corner of his conscience, he thinks of how young the boy before him is. He thinks of Tommy.  
The voices and his title win.  
“-I’m sorry.” The hiss fills the air as the rocket goes off in the boy's chest.  
White, blue, and red sparks singe the boy.  
Blood splatters and the bang rings out.  
White, blue, and red.  
The other two embeds themselves in the chest of Schlatt and the face of Quackity.  
His control is gone. The Blood God’s laugh rings out, joyous and vengeful. Silence is gone. Panic rings out. Wilbur’s voice screams out at Tommy to stop.  
The Enderpeal shatters at his feet. Tommy is before him. His wrath is tangible. The Blood God doesn't care. He turns to the crowd.  
Three, six, nine rockets rain down into the crowd.  
White, blue, and red.  
He moves past the young boy screaming in his face. To the water where the rest of the crowd has gathered to come and stop him.  
Three, six, nine rockets go off.  
The child tries to get a hit in.  
The Blood God turns to the child. The voices, content with the bloodshed fall silent. The two duel it for a moment before the mob of attendees, some of who had experienced The False Death at The Blood God’s hand seek vengeance.  
The Blade flees. Shame in cases his being as he returns to the ravine.

Tommy returns later, wrath still coursing through his body. The Blade is on guard.  
Swords clash. Voices ring out.  
Wilbur is tense, his descent has begun. Tubbo stands close and tells the two to stop. Niki, newly exiled and newly resurrected, wants retribution. There are no voices to spur The Blade on. 

In the end, it’s Wilbur who comes up with a way to settle the matter.  
A pit is constructed. Wilbur speaks with a tone of near franticness as he explains his idea.  
A fistfight to False Death.  
Both agree.  
The Blade keeps his grip as the two dukes it out. He is the victor in the end. Tommy refuses to stop. The Blade turns to the child. Tommy stills, for the first time he sees the boar-man before he is not the same as the one who planted potatoes.  
“The thing is, Tommy - you're using words... but the thing about this world, is that the only universal language is violence, and we've had that conversation - in the pit.” The Blades' words carve their way into the boy’s skin, as the tall imposing figure clothed in blood-red stalks out the ravine.


End file.
